


Ishimaru Kiyotaka and the Ultimate Supreme Leader

by rivalryblues



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalryblues/pseuds/rivalryblues
Summary: Ishimaru one day after school meets and becomes friends with Kokichi Ouma.I literally do not know how to summarize this and it might be a little out of character, but i tried my best.Anyways, even though this will get to a total of zero people because of the ships, enjoy!also first (that i know of) and probably only ever ishiouma fic on ao3. wild.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oma Kokichi, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68





	Ishimaru Kiyotaka and the Ultimate Supreme Leader

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IF THERES ANY MISTAKES ITS 1 AM AND IM TIRED.

The class was always talking about random nonsense as he attempted to work on his homework. The whole class had agreed this year to stay back after classes, and it was definitely fun to be able to talk to everyone when he felt like it.

Most of the time, however, Kiyotaka just did his homework.

He listened into a couple of the conversations, however, as Mondo was sitting on his desk. They were talking about how Naegi had finally gottten a girlfriend, one of the third years called "Kamukura."

Wait.

Naegi, of course, was in on the conversation and kept describing Kamukura as a girl. Ishimaru, while not being the smartest in common sense, picked at the pieces and realized he simply probably wasn't out. He would talk to Naegi about it after Mondo and Kuwata left.

So, simply not as interested, he put his head back down after giving Naegi a look. He finally finished the math when Mondo and Kuwata waved goodbye to Ishimaru and Naegi, before walking out of the classrooms. 

Naegi almost walked away, but Kiyotaka caught him just in time.

"Naegi, isn't Kamukura a guy?" He whispered or at least alked not as loud. He knew it would be embarrassing to Naegi if he's been telling anyone who asked that Kamukura was a girl.

"Ah, yeah, I just, those guys have always been pestering be about 'girlfriend' this and 'girlfriend' that, so I didn't know how'd they take it if I suddenly said 'boyfriend.' I'm sure those two will piece it together anyways."

"Ah. Are those the only two you refer Kamukura as a girl around?"

"Yeah. They'll probably overhear Kirigiri talked about Kamukura to me and come confront me. It's easier that way. I just don't know how'd they react."

Ishimaru laughed. "I'm sure they'll be fine with it. I'm not sure how happy they'll be about lying, however."

It was Naegi's turn to laugh. "I know. Well, Komaru is probably waiting for me to leave. I'll see you tomorrow, Ishimaru."

Naegi waved goodbye to Ishimaru before leaving the classroom.

After saying goodbye to Naegi, Ishimaru realized he was the last one left, meaning he could start cleaning up. 

This was usual protocol. When the class first asked to be able to use their homeroom after school for studying or working (which soon turned into just talking or watching memes on the board, much to Ishimaru's dismay), they had decided that whoever was the last one to leave would clean up for the others. That last one always ended up being Ishimaru, unless he was sick or had somewhere to be, and so he had gotten used to cleaning up after everyone.

Usually he started with just picked up lost items, which he put at each of the students desks. Usually a hair clip from Enoshima, one of Fukawa's books, some drawing equipment from Yamada, and one of Kuwata's baseballs were always there, and he always managed to get them all to the right desk. After that, he simply picked up the many gum wrappers left by Enoshima, and the other useless trash, and then finally he reshaped the desks back in place.

Lastly, he logged off of Ikusaba's account on the laptop, and shut it. He was just about to make his way to the exit to leave and lock the door, when-

"Wow! So this is 78's classroom!"

A short, purple haired boy walked in, sporting a cape, what looked to be a very fancy cap, and lastly a clown's mask was clipped to his side.

He waltzed through the classroom, before jumping ontop of the teacher's desk and caused about half of the paper's from a pile to fly to the floor, and then started kicking his feet, smiling over to Ishimaru.

"Are you serious?" He couldn't lie, he was already getting mad. This kid seemed like too much of a trouble maker. Was he from the elementary?

"Oh, you're mister class rep for your class, right? I'm my class's rep." The small boy held out a hand. "Ouma Kokichi. Nice to meetcha."

Ishimaru took the hand hesitantly. "Ishimaru Kiyotaka. Nice to meet you too." He pulled away from the handshake, staring Kokichi in the eyes. "However, what class are you from?"

"I'm from 79! But I'm sad, you really have never seen me? I am the class rep after all." Ouma started slightly tearing up, causing Ishimaru to become even more awkward.

"Uh, isn't Akamatsu Kaede your class representative?"

"Whaaaaaat?? Who's that?"

"You must know her, you're in the same class!"

"Aw fine, your a stubborn one and I'm tired." Ouma put his pointer finger up to mouth and grinned widely, before looking Ishimaru straight in the eyes. "You caught my lie! You passed the check, Ishi-chan!"

"Ishi-chan?!"

"Haha! That's my new nickname for you! We're gonna be best friends, especially once you join DICE!"

"D-dice?" He was... extremely confused now. What was this kid on about? What about dice?

"My super secret organization!" He threw a business card, which just had 'Kokichi Ouma: The Ultimate Supreme Leader and the Leader of DICE' on it. "I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader, after all. Your buddy Wada-Chan should have been able to tell you that."

"Oh." Ishimaru looked at the card. DICE had 10,000 members. "Obviously you're a hard worker, with this big of an organization, Ouma."

"I sure did!" Ouma laughed. "Now, do you say I could use this classroom for tonight?"

"I-I don't know. You'd have to ask my teacher."

"Say, I use this classroom, and I'll leave it just the way you see it now. I'll even clean up the papers!"

"Al-alright. Only if that's the case." Ishimaru held his hand out for the deal. Ouma shook it, before jumping off the desk and pointing to the door.

"Alright now buddy, get out! The organization will be here soon I can't let you see them til you join!"

"Oh, alright." Ishimaru grabbed his bag and made his way to the door, turning around and looking into Ouma's eyes. "Please, do not forget to lock the door after your done."

"Of course, Ishi-Chan!"

And with that, Ishimaru left the classroom and went torwards the stairs down to the dorms.

He could only hope that Ouma hadn't been lying.

  
Ouma had not been lying, mostly.

The classroom was the same as it had been when he left, with some minor differences.

First of all, the word "D.I.C.E." was writren in bold letters across the chalkboard on one side of the classroom, with weird symbols on the other.

He had arrived 15 minutes before the teacher in order to make sure Ouma hadn't completely destroyed the place, and to make sure he hadn't left any evidence of being here behind.

While Ishimaru was cleaning off the chalkboards, he had noticed a note in the corner from what he presumed to be Kokichi.

"Hey Ishi-Chan! I'll meet you here again after school to discuss some stuff. 

Love,   
Leader Ouma."

Huh.

Love? Really? What a kid. And he guessed that Ouma would wait for everyone else to leave again, so he would have to be the last one out, again.  
Which meant more cleaning, which was unsurprising.

He made sure Ouma hadn't logged into the computer before looking at the pile of papers.

They had been cleaned, but the pile that fell of the desk was simply in a neat pile on the floor.

He was luckily able to finish cleaning and sat in his desk before his homeroom teacher walked in and greeted him.

For the next 3 months, the same thing happened every day. Ishimaru had only ever saw Ouma at the end of the day, and could never seen to find him anytime else

Eventually after those months, however, Mondo and Kuwata found out Kamukura was a guy.

He had came in to see Naegi as Ishimaru, Mondo, and Kuwata were talking.

"Hi, Makoto."

"Ah, Izuru! You brought my notebook."

"Here. Sorry if I was late."

"No, it's fine."

"Well, I'd stay, but Hajime needs me to help him with his math." Kamukura kissed Naegi on the cheek, ruffling his hair up before having goodbye. Naegi waved back, laughing.

"Bye Izu-chan!"

"WAIT WHAT!?" Mondo and Kuwata both shouted out way louder than they needed to.

"Ah, cat's out of the bag then, huh?" Naegi walked over to the group.

"I thought Kamukura was a girl?!" Kuwata's mouth was agape and both looked like they wanted aswers.

"I already knew. If you two would get to know our upperclassmen better, you would have known from the start." Ishimaru scolded. "However, he seems very good for you, Naegi."

"Why didn't you tell us before, Naegi?" Mondo asked and Naegi awkwardly laughed.

"I didn't know how you guys would take it, me dating a boy instead when you always asked me if I had a girlfriend yet."

"Me and Mondo are literally dating it wouldn't have made that much of a difference."

Ishimaru looked up between Kuwata and Mondo in shock along with Naegi.

"What?!"

"Oh, Did we not tell you guys?"

"No?"

"We weren't exactly subtle. We literally made out in the hallway once and I could've swore someone had seen." Leon shrugged.

"Oh. I thought you guys were just... bro hugging that day." Ishimaru looked down at his paper as if he was scarred for life, and the other three laughed.

Once Ishimaru had finally recovered, a different figure came walking into the classroom.

"Hello Ishi-Chan! Here's a note from my, sorry I can't stop by after after school today!" Ouma completely disregarded the other three people, threw a letter onto Ishimaru's desk, ruffled his hair, and skipped out.

"Wow Ishimaru, who was that?"

"Just Ouma. I've become friends eith him over the past month." He tells Kuwata before opening the letter.

" Dear Beloved Ishi-Chan,  


Sorry I can't come by today or tomorrow!! One of our groupies is sick and can't come to the school :(.  
So you won't have to worry about waiting for little old me!  
However, I have prescribed a little meeting for us tomorrow.   
Meet me at the station at 7:37 pm sharp.

Love,   
Your Leader, Ouma.

PS: There's an attached not on the bottom of this paper. Open it alone ;)"

  
"Are you sure that's not your boyfriend, 'Ishi-chan'?" Kuwata laughed as he teased him.

"Yes. I only just met him a month ago, and I've only ever seen him after this."

"Be happy. That kids annoying at the leader meetup."

"Ah. He isn't that annoying with me, however he can make me mad at times, when I have to get here 15 minutes early."

"And, that attached paper is probably a printed out dick pic."

"Kuwata!" 

"I'm just sayin!"

After talking and finishing up some work for about the next 20 minutes, Naegi, Kuwata, and Mondo all left leaving Ishimaru alone.

Before starting his daily cleanup, he took the time to open the second letter attached to the first.

What he saw was, unexpected.

It was Ouma, T-posing the the front of the room with what looked like 11 others in the back running around and doing random poses.

It was in horrible quality, all except Ouma himself, and the text on the top read "Me and The Boys Summoning a Demon at 3am."

The bottom text literally only read "Bottom Text."

Suddenly, Ishimaru caught himself laughing before he was almost falling over in his fit of laughter. He didn't know what about it was so greatly funny, he just couldn't help it. He wiped away a tear of joy before folding the paper back up qnd putting it in his pocket along with the original note. He caught himself giggling a few times while cleaning up again, but he finally was able to get the job done, lock up, and leave.

  
Little did he know, Ouma had been right outside the door listening to his laughter. He smiled to himself, blushing slightly before putting a hand on his chest.

His laughter to him made him want to laugh, but he couldn't let him know he was there.

So he smiled widely instead, and let himself realize he must just be infatuated.

Not that he would ever admit it. No Supreme Leader could ever do that. No way. He could not like someone ever.

And yet, listening to another small fit of laughter come from the other room, he felt as if he was going to explode from this weird feeling of happiness.

He hated it.

  
Ishimaru got there in the morning, relieved that the room was the way he left it. Ouma wasn't lying then.

He only had 5 minutes instead of fifteen, so he just sat and checked over his work before the teacher came in. 

The rest of the morning went by smoothly.

Until lunch.

It was the first time he had seen Ouma outside of their meetings.

He was holding a hat of somesort, different from his own, and running into the lunchroom. Someone with blue hair and an ahoge was following after him, seemingly mad. 

The first thing Ishimaru noticed was that his cape and cap were gone, and he was only wearing his signature scarf.

His hair was more wild that way, and Ishimaru almost caught himself staring before Ouma starting running in his direction.

"Ishi-chan! Protect me from him!"

"H..huh?"

"I'm sorry about him." The blue haired man sighed, "You probably barely even know eachother. Just give me back my hat Ouma."

"He's fine. Ouma, you shouldn't steal from your classmates." Ishimaru turned around to face Ouma, who was finally taller than him with Ishimaru sitting down.

"But Ishi-chaaaannnnn. Saihara-channnn was being meeeeaaaannn." Mondo and Kuwata laughed at his pain to try and convince this 5 year old looking kid.

Suddenly, Ishimaru snuck his hand around Ouma and snatched the hat from him, twirled around and gave it to who he knew has 'Saihara.'

"Thank you, sir."

"It's no problem."

"Heyyyy Ishi-chan!!! That was mean!!!"

"I'm sorry, Ouma. But stealing is not a good thing to do."

"Fiiiinnnneeee. See you tonight, Ishi-chan!" And Ouma walked off with his hands behind his back. Saihara waved goodbye and thanked him once more, before walking in the same direction.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. He hadn't seen Ouma since lunch, and made his way back to homeroom before his meetup with Ouma. Since he usually stayed til 7:20, and wanted to stop at his dorm before he left, and needed time to get to the station, he asked Naegi to take up for him in cleaning.

"So, are y'all gonna fuck?"

"Kuwata!"

"I'm serious dude! You were looking at this kid with lovesick eyes earlier bro!"

"No I was not!"

"It's okay if you have a crush on him, dude." Mondo filled in for his boyfriend's horrible antics.

"I know. I just don't really know exactly yet. I will, eventually." He already knew, but he also didn't want to admit it.

"Fine, fine. Just tell us what happens, alright?"

"Alright. Now, do your work, Kuwata!"

"Yes sir!"

Before he knew it, his phone, that he rarely used, was vibrating in his pocket. It was 7:00. He turned off his alarm before gathering his stuff and getting out of his chair.

"Well, I guess it's time to make my leave. Good luck cleaning, Naegi."

"Thank you, Ishimaru."

"GO GET SOME DICK ISHIMARU!" A voice from the back of the room had called. Had they been hearing everything over the past month? Knowing Junko, she was probably spying.

He went to his dorm and switched out his bag for a more comfortable one. It was smaller, didn't have much in it, but held his phone and any emergency numbers or stuff he may need nicely and was the same shape as his school bag, so it was easy to carry.

He decided to walk to the station as to not waste money. By the time he got there, it was 7:35. Two minutes early.

And yet he waited 5 until Ouma actually showed up.

"Wow, you were early, Ishi-Chan!" 

"You told me to show up at 7:37, Ouma."

"7:37? Huh. I must've mean 7:40. Damn."

He noticed Ouma was only sporting his cape now, and his cap was lost. 

"Where's your hat?"

"Huh? Oh, that little thing? I only wear it on meeting nights, silly! I'm only wearing my cape because I'm cold." He could tell thst was a lie, it was a solid 18°C out. And he knew from their interactions Ouma didn't get cold easily. (17.778°C<-64°F)

"Well, c'mon Ishi-chan! It's time for our adventure!"

"Wait, wha-" And he had no time to say anything before he was getting dragged away from the station and to another part of town.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

  
It was about 10 minutes of just straight walking up and down hills until they got to a big looking park, with a nice looking playground. "There!" Ouma tugged him forward again.

He climbed up the playground to the top, knowing Ishimaru wasn't far behind.

"What did you bring me up here for?"

"I wanted you to see the sights of the park, Ishi-chan!"

"Really? That's all?"

"Yup!" Ishimaru saw Ouma put his pointer finger up to his mouth. He knew Ishimaru had already found out his lie before he proceeded to sit down and look through the playground bars.

Ishimaru sat down next to him, and they watched the leaves sway in the distance for a few minutes.

"Well, I'm sure you already know, but I did bring you up here for a reason." Ouma turned to sit criss cross infront of Ishimaru, and when Ishimaru looked over, his face looked serious. He turned to face him himself.

"You caught me. What's wrong, Ouma?"

"Ishimaru Kiyotaka. I've know you for only the past 3 months. However, I am pretty serious about this. I've been scouting you for longer than that, actually, using my informants from inside DICE. I want to recruit you, Kiyotaka. I'm beijg serious this time, I see great potential in you."

"Really?"

"Really." Ouma pulled a mask and checkered scarf out from behind him. He then handed it to Ishimaru. "The scarf even has a pattern on the back so you can wear it during the day. No one will know you are even apart of DICE in the school, minus my informants."

"Nice. I really like it, and the mask is nice too."

"Really?

"Really."

"Y'know what, I'll join, Ouma. Or should I call you Leader Ouma?"

"Actually, I think you can just start calling me Kokichi."

"Wait, what?"

"Ah, this might've just could've been seen as a friendship thing but, I'm been pushing it back for awhile. So," Ouma paused.

"G-go on."

"Would you want to become my co-leader as my boyfriend. Well, probably not co-leader yet until you know everything and everyone and all, but-"

"Yes."

"...huh?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I was," Kokichi laughed, moving to hold Kiyotaka's hands in his. "Not expecting that. I could say this is all a joke, y'know. Throw you all off and yeet you off this playground."

"I don't think you will, Kokichi."

Kokichi removed one of his hands from Taka's to move one of his pointer fingers infront of his mouth. "You caught me there."

They sat there for a few moments, just enjoying eachother, before Kokichi moved in, giving Taka's cheek a small peck. Taka's face brightened up, and Kokichi couldn't help but laugh.

He knew his own face heated up as well when Taka pulled him in to kiss him on the lips this time.

After a few seconds, which felt like hours to them, they pulled away.

"That was... amazing. Better than I've imagined."

"Awwww you've thought about doing that with me before, Taka-chan? That's kinda gay."

"Kichi, we are gay."

"Caught me there."

Eventually, Kokichi and Taka walked home together, hugging goodbye until tomorrow.

And, let's just say, Kuwata was yelling in the groupchat that night when Taka texted them what happened. (With Kokichi's permission, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this took me three hours. thank you for reading!!


End file.
